Gundam Seed Destiny Nightmare
by Rose352
Summary: What if Kira and Cagalli weren’t twins but triplets and they didnt know that until now. What happend to the third sibling?(WARNING : SxOC, KxA)
1. The beginning

**I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny **

**Enjoy!**

"Shinn stop fighting!" Athrun shouted "Do you understand what your fighting for?"

'I need to make him understand that he's fighting for the wrong reason and side'

"Shut up Athrun" he yelled "You know nothing about what's going on"

'What is he talking about?'

"What are you talking about Shinn?" Looking so confused

Shinn was speechless, he didn't know what to say. 'Shit I didn't mean to say that to him'

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" " STAY OUT OF IT!!" Shinn shouted

He attacked the Justice out of anger while Athrun barely avoided the sudden attack.

"Shinn calm down!" Athrun was shocked by the sudden outburst and attack. He was getting tired of he's fights with Shinn and the confusion from the younger coordinators behaviour wasn't helping.

"SHUT UP!"

Just when the Destiny was about to strike again, the Freedom intercepted and blocked the attack that was aimed at the Justice

"What the-" Shinn exclaimed completely surprised at the Freedoms sudden burst into him and Athruns fight

"Kira..."

Just then the Freedoms pilot popped up on Athruns screen

"You okay Athrun?" Kira Yamato questioned worriedly at his best friend

Easing the worry off the ultimate coordinator "Yes I'm fine" smiling gently at Kira

Still not completely convinced "Get back to the Archangel, your still hurt from before. I can take care of the Destiny"

Athrun stared at Kira's concerned look. He knew that he was tired and would rather prefer to be anywhere but here...but at the same time

"No , I need to stay here. It's something I need to do"

Kira was shocked at his friends response but quickly recovered by the determination in his eyes and smiled "Alright but don't push yourself too much"

Athrun smiled at the ultimate coordinator

Suddenly the Destiny flew straight for them and both Kira and Athrun dodged the attack

Shinn was getting tired of Athruns bossiness and the Freedoms saving-the-day attitude. "Stay out of this Kir-Freedom"

Shinn tried to save his mistake but it was too late. Both Kira and Athrun already heared the name.

"Wha-" Kira was shocked 'how did he know my name?'

"Athrun?" Kira popped up on Athruns screen and saw that he looked as shocked as he was

'How did he know Kira's name?? I never told Shinn who the pilot of the Freedom was' Athrun was so confused in what's going on that he didn't even notice Kira on his screen and speaking to him.

"-ame?"

"What?"

"Did you tell him my name?" Kira re-asked

Athrun looked at him and said the only thing he knew to answer "no"

Kira didn't know what to say and neither did Athrun. They were both trying to figure out how the young coordinator found that out 'The-then how??' they both thought

No one knew the Freedoms pilot expect his friends, and the Archangel crew. They all respected Kira's wishes in keeping it a secret from people like Blue Cosmos who use coordinator as tools for there benefits.

Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus know the real reason why the secret is being kept however. Kira is ashamed of what he has done in his past and preferred the less people that know the better.

The Legend flew to the Destiny's side where the Freedom and Justice stopped moving.

"Shinn stop talking too much or you will ruin everything" Rey said calmly but with a hint of irritation " _HE _won't be happy if you told them"

"I know I know" sounding annoyed "It was an accident so shove it"

Rey closed his eyes and sighed 'Just because _HE _is not here doesn't mean Shinn should take his anger and annoyance at other people'. He opened his eyes 'Though I miss _HIM _too'

It stayed silent between the two ZAFT soldiers for a minute, both lost in there train of thought.

All of a sudden ten ORB mobile suits came charging in there direction firing and snapping them from there deep thoghts.

Shinn evaded the shots " Shit!" He shot one of them down and continued his attack on the rest of them while Rey did the same with the same force.

" YOUR IN MY WAY!" Shinn shouted

The pilot of the Freedom and Justice watched in disbelief and horror how one by one the Destiny and Legend shot down the ORB mobile suits, while hearing there screams before they died.

'Why Shinn...' Athrun though sadly

Kira flew and fired at the Destiny to stop it from killing anymore people

He evaded the shots and used his shield to protect himself from the rest. "YOU! Stop getting in my way!!" Shinn charged at the Freedom but before he could collide with it , he was interrupted by Athruns meddling and attacked him instead.

Athrun kept trying to talk to Shinn but he completely ignored him.

Shinn fired at Athrun and he evaded. 'Stop it Shinn' Athrun attacked Shinn much more seriously now and kept attacking him without a stop.

Shinn was having troubles with all the attacks coming at him one after the other. He tried evading another attack but failed to completely and hit him causing the Gundam to shake and fly backwards.

"AGHHHHHH"

"SHINN!!"

Shinn realized that he was losing to the Justice and he didn't want that. His SEED mode activated last minute before being hit again and was able to dodge it instead.

Athrun was shocked by the rather quick recovery and dodge. He attacked him again but he missed again and was hit by the Destiny while trying to evade it completely, sending him back. While trying to recover from the attack Shinn was already prepared for another attack not giving any time for Athrun to react that he was attacked directly and sent back violatly.

" ATHRUN!" Kira yelled flying to his friends side and caught him

Athrun felt dizzy and nauseous

"ATHRUN!" "ATHRUN"

He could hear Kira's worried voice and turned on the communication so that he can see him and for Kira to hear him too.

"OH MY GOD ATHRUN!" Kira watched in horror as his friend was bleeding from his head wounded looking tired

" I'm okay Kira" Athrun managed to say

"Athrun..."

Just then the Destiny flew over very fast to where Kira and Athrun were and was ready to attack

Kira saw and put himself in front of Athrun to protect his injuried friend from further damage

"DONT SHINN!" Rey yelled at him to stop

Not listening to Rey's warning , he continued to close the distance between himself and the Freedom ready to attack when all of a sudden red warnings signs displayed on his screen

"what the?!"

A gundam at high speed was decending from space to earth heading this way

In no time the gundam high speeded right in the middle of the Freedom and Destiny

Shinn immediately stopped

The gundam that looked so much like the Freedom but black and red lightly stayed where it was while all mobile suits stopped there attacks and was completely shocked with its looks and speed

Who were more shocked were Kira and Athrun however.

Athrun was more awake now and eyes are wide open

Kira was shocked and didn't dare move

It wasn't the looks or speed that completely made both teens speechless

It was what Shinn Asuka said to the mysteries gundams pilot

"Finally your back , took you long enough"


	2. The mysterious gundam

'What the hell is going on here? How does Shinn know the pilot??' Athrun doesn't remember Shinn talking about any guy that was a pilot of a Freedom like mobile suit. The only people he talks about is Rey, Lunamaria and Meyrin and aside from those, Athrun isn't even sure he had any other friends besides them.

"Athrun do you know this mobile suit and it's pilot?" Kira questioned

"No, it wasn't stationed at the Minerva when I was there"

Kira couldn't stop looking at the mobile suit that looked so much as his own.

"Then how does the Destiny know the pilot?"

"I'm not sure Kira" Athrun was wondering too but he honestly didn't know either.

Just then the Minerva fired three colours into the air. They weren't retreat singles but something else that the two older teens weren't sure.

Suddenly the Minerva moved so that it was facing ZAFT military instead of ORB and fired at them.

ORB soldiers were in complete shock of the sudden change and didn't dare moving an inch.

Cagalli wasn't sure what to do now 'First this mysterious gundam that looks so much as her brothers, pops up out of nowhere and now the Minerva is...HELPING US??!!' 'Just what is going on here?'

She snapped out of her rant when she realized that everyone was staring at her, wondering what to do about this situation.

"What should we do Miss Cagalli?"

She straightened herself up and said " For now we do not attack the Minerva and focus on the other ZAFT fleets"

Everyone was shocked by that order

"But Miss Cagalli, the Minerva has caused a lot of problems for ORB" one ORB member said

"Yes I agree , we should take it down while it's busy with the ZAFT fleets" another said

Everyone was mumbling in agreement

But once Cagalli spoke , the whole room became silent.

"As long as the Minerva doesn't attack ORB we will not attack the ship, understand?" the ORB representative demanded

"Yes Lady Cagalli!" And gave out that order to the ORB mobile suits.

Cagalli sighed 'Just what the hell is the Minerva up to"

Just then the mysterious gundam and the Destiny moved from there spots and flew straight to the ZAFT ships. They started attacking and destroying them one by one.

What got Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala's attention was the fact that the two gundams were so much in sync with each other, that it looked like the pilots knew each other very well.

Kira had this weird feeling about this gundam. He couldn't quite describe it exactly...he decided to ignore it and instead looked closely at its fighting skills and he saw how swiftly it went by destroying many at once.

'Would I win if I was up against that gundam?' Kira thought sadly, unsure about himself.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Athrun asked worriedly at his best friend.

Kira stared at him and smiled weakly " Yes I'm fine Athrun"

Athrun frowned but said nothing. He noticed since he came on-board the Archangel, that the ultimate coordinator wasn't himself. He seemed more distant then usual, like he was bothered by something and it was clearly getting to him.

Athrun has meant to talk to Kira about it but after everything's that's been going on, he hasn't gotten a chance to. He isn't sure Kira would open up to him fully either. 'Maybe I should talk to Lacus first and see if she knows what's up' he thought.

Before both the older teens knew it, half of the ZAFT fleets and mobile suits were destroyed in less then 5 minutes.

Athrun knew that Shinn was a skilled pilot and Kira couldn't argue with that either but the mysterious gundam and its pilot was a whole other story.

It smoothly attacked ZAFT's mobile suits but without damaging there cockpits like the Freedom does, looking like it isn't breaking a sweat.

Both the Destiny and the black gundam stopped there attacks to wait for ZAFT's response to there non-stop attacks.

Kira left Athruns side and flew to the two mobile suits and stopped behind them at a safe distance.

"Wait Kira , hold on a second " Athrun said while flying to Kira's side

He stopped beside the ultimate coordinator, "be careful" he said cautiously

"I know" Kira said, reassuring his close friend

Just then the ZAFT fleets singled a retreat, realizing that they were badly losing to the two mobile suits and they needed to regroup to figure out how to tell the Chairman that the Minerva betrayed ZAFT forces.

"Your not getting away" Shinn said through the open communications and started to fly towards them.

" STO-" Athrun started to say and move to stop Shinn but was interrupted by the black gundams sudden movement.

It moved right in front of the Destiny and stopped it right in it's tracks.

Shocked was writen in both the older teens faces by the silence that came across the two mobile suits.

Shinns usual outbursts and attitude wasn't there ...just dead silence, it's like both are talking but without words being said.

The Minerva singled for all mobile suits to come back and without a word the Destiny flew away from the ZAFT fleets and towards the Minerva , where the Legend was already preparing to dock.

Athrun stared at the Destiny go but quickly turned away to look at the other gundam that didn't follow.

Now both the Justice and Freedom were staring at the black gundam, it's like they were waiting for something to happened.

It moved and flew straight to the Minerva to dock the machine...like it was always part of the ship.

Both teens watched it go while wondering who was the pilot and how did it have to do with the Minerva's sudden change in sides.


	3. Concern

Both teens were still in a daze in everything that has happened but soon they were snapped out of it by the communications turning on on there mobile suits.

"Kira? Athrun? Are u both alright?" Captain Ramius questioned

"Yes we are fine" Athrun answered

"We'll be right there" Kira engaged in the conversation

Kira left his spot that feels like he has been for hours and Athrun followed right behind him back to the Archangel and prepared to dock there machines.

Athrun docked the Justice and slid down the mobile suit. He was tired, the events that took place was just so confusing that it was making his head pound. He watched Kira slide down his mobile suit and saw that the ultimate coordinator was thinking about something.

Athrun walked over to Kira and put his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kira looked at Athrun and didn't respond in what felt like forever. They stared at each other's eyes until the ultimate coordinator broke the connection and turned his head to the side.

"Nothing" and walked away

Kira might have thought Athrun didn't see that weak sad smile that was displayed across his face but he was wrong...

Athrun stared at him as he walked away. 'What's bothering you Kira? I'm here if you need to talk' he thought sadly

"Hey kid!"

He snapped out of his train of thought and turned his head to the voice that was directed towards him.

He watched Mu La Flaga walk over to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

Even after all Mu has been through as Rau Le Creuset, he's still as he remembered him 2 years ago when he fought side my side with the Archangel. Athrun can see the pain he's in from what he has done as Rau but he's strong and he still acts like himself even after all the guilt he's going through.

Sometimes he envy's Mu's will power in this war and wonders how he can smile and joke during this time but I understand that since he's older he feels the responsibility to cheer up the younger soldiers that have been caught up in the war.

"What's with that face?" Mu questioned

"What face?"

"The face that shows that something is on ur mind"

He stares at Mu and said " Just thinking about the war and worried about Kira"

"Kira? What's wrong with Kira?"

"I don't know, something has been bothering him ever since I came back to the Archangel and he won't talk to me about it" he looks away and continues " I know that because of the previous war and now this one, he's been more distant and closed off from the people around him compared to when he was younger. But he has become more open to me before this war started and now he's closed off again" he finished with a sad look on his face.

Mu looked at Athrun and dropped his arm from the young coordinators shoulder to his side.

" Maybe you should tell him that. Tell him how you feel and he should respond back to your feelings"

" I know but I feel like there is something else going on that I missed while I was on the Minerva."

"Like what?" Mu asked curiously

"I'm not sure but I've been meaning to ask Lacus or Cagalli about it, just haven't had the right time to confront one of them yet"

"Cagalli is quite busy with ORB ideals at the moment and I hate to admit it but Cagalli seems off too" Mu stated

Athrun turned towards him , now with his full attention " how so?"

"I went to go talk to her about boring politics that you wouldn't be interested" he smirked at Athrun, knowing that a 18 year old teenager wouldn't want to know about that kind of stuff unless it was important which it wasn't "anyways she seemed to be in her own world and wasn't even listening to what I had to say" he put his hands up in the air amd continued " I mean I know it's boring and all but come on, I'm not there just to listen to my own voice" he said sarcastically and started to laugh but stopped soon after and became serious again " Something is definitely going on with Cagalli and whether that's connected to what you say about Kira , I don't know but I think you should talk to Lacus about it and see if she knows something".

Mu started to walk off and said as he was walking " Go talk to Lacus" he re-stated and smiled at Athrun as he walked out of the room.

It took Athrun a few minutes to grasp at everything Mu has said and came at a conclusion that he really should talk to Lacus. He walked out of the room with all the mobile suits and continued down the hall to find Lacus. It didn't take him very long to find the pink haired girl, she was walking down the hall and looked like she was headed to her room.

"Lacus!" Athrun yelled to get her attention from behind her

She turned around and once she realized who it was , she smiled gently " Hello Athrun"

He caught up to her and asked " Are you busy?"

Lacus gave him a questionable look " No, why?"

"I need to talk to you about something" he explained and continued "Can we talk somewhere privately?"

Lacus gave him a concerned look but didn't ask any further questions " Of course , how about my room? We can talk there privately without being disturbed"

"Sure" Athrun said and followed Lacus to her room.

When they both were in the room and the door closed behind them, Lacus walked over and sat on her bed and looked over at Athrun that was still standing near the door. She motioned him to sit next to her and he did.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Athrun?" she said , breaking the silence that was in the room.

Athrun was battling himself , he was wondering how to ask this question or even how to start the conversation.

After a minute of thinking, he decided to just get to the point since with the recent events with the Minerva and ORB being being ruled by Cagalli again. He was sure she was gonna make a statement to the whole world at one point and help Cagalli with the Minerva situation and how to deal with it since Lacus has always been good at making decisions and is always open to helping Cagalli out . Her hands are going to be full soon if they aren't already and he didn't want to take too much of her time.

"I'm worried about Kira.." he started and saw that Lacuses eyes went big but he continued " something seems to be bothering him a lot . He seems more distant and he wouldn't talk to me about what's wrong. While I was on the Minerva maybe something happened that I'm not aware of and since you and Kira are pretty close, I was wondering if you knew something" while he finished he saw that Lacus had a sad expression on her face.

Silence fell upon them both and no one said anything for a couple of minutes which felt like hours for both of them.

Lacus got up and went to her desk and opened one of the drawers that was placed underneath the desk. She got something out from it while Athrun just stared at her. She closed the drawer and walked towards her bed were Athrun was sitting and stood across from him.

Athrun couldn't see what she was holding but before he could ask , she handing him it.

Athrun grabbed it cautiously and looked at it.

His eyes went wide and he couldn't believe what he was looking at...


	4. The photo

A/N: Hey, thank you for liking and following the story. Let me know what you viewers think about the story so far. I will continue updating as soon as I can:)

X-X-X

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was definitely not what he expected Lacus to show him.

What he had in his hands was a photo...Not just any photo.

The photo looked so much as the photo Kira showed Athrun 2 years ago, of his mother holding two baby's in her arms.

Kira on the left side and Cagalli on the right.

But the difference was that their was another baby his mother was holding. It was on the left side of Kira and had brown hair like the ultimate coordinator.

Athrun was stunned, he wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him or this was actually real.

"Wha-" he didn't know what to say "How is this possible?" He asked Lacus finally and looked at her for answers.

Lacus stared at him and smiled weakly "I'm not sure" she turned around and her back was now facing Athrun.

"Where did you find this picture Lacus?" He asked with a mix of seriousness and worry

"Before Captain Todaka died, he gave the picture to Amagi and was told to give it to Kira" Lacus explained

He stared at the picture again " Are you sure it's real and not a fake picture though? Someone could have faked it like Blue Cosmos just to throw us off"

She turned around and looked at Athrun again " Look at the back of the picture" she suggested

Athrun turned it around and his eyes widened

In the right corner of the back of the photo was three names.

_Akira , Kira and Cagalli_

"We aren't sure if he's alive Athrun" she said sadly, Athrun looked up and she continued "Kira has been looking for information on him but so far he hasn't found anything"

"Kira" he can't help but think how this is affecting the teen. 'Why didn't he tell me about this? I could have helped him look'

Lacus noticed what Athrun was thinking and quickly said " Don't think like that, you know how he is. He likes to keep his troubles to himself" she smiled at him "go be there for him , I'm sure he would like your company in all this"

Athrun started to walk to the door and before he left the room he thanked Lacus and walked out , hurrying to find Kira.

Lacus stared at the closed door where Athrun walked out and smiled to herself

'Boys will always be boys'

Athrun walked down the halls of the Archangel to where he thought Kira was.

He stopped right in front of Kira's room and he was about to walk in his room but was greeted by Kira that looked like he was leaving his room.

"Athrun" Kira said , surprised to see him at his door.

"Kira"

The ultimate coordinator saw in his best friends eyes that something was troubling him " What is it Athrun?"

He walked past Kira and inside his room. His room wasn't very big, it had a desk , computer and a bed that looked small compared to his bed but he has never heard Kira complain not even once. Thought he wasn't much of a complainer and probably wouldn't say anything if he had to sleep on the floor.

Kira turned to Athrun and waited patiently for his friend to speak.

"I heard from Lacus about the photo" he started while he turned around to look at Kira.

Kira's eyes widened with shock but he continued nonetheless "Why didn't you tell me Kira? You can tell me anything you know"

Kira looked at the ground " I'm sorry , I know but I just didn't want to burden you since you recently came back to the Archangel and probably just wanted some peace and quiet from everything that's been going on"

Athrun walked towards the ultimate coordinator and put his hand on his shoulder "Your not a burden to me Kira , you never have been and never will be. You can tell me anything and I'll be here to help you out in any way" he smiled gently at his best friend so that Kira acknowledges that he's serious.

He smiled at his friend "Thank you Athrun"

Athrun smiled back. He was about to ask Kira what he has found out , when Kira suddenly spoke up.

"If he's alive.." his expression looked like the brunette was in a lot of pain "then he had been alone for 18 years" he said with some trouble.

"Kira" he looked at his friends pained expression and just wanted to make it go away. "I'm sure he wasn't, he probably got adopted by loving parents just like you did"

"I know but I wasn't there for him still"

"Kira, it's not your fault you didn't know he existed" Athrun attempted to comfort him

"I know Athrun" he countered "but I can't help think that I should have known that I had a twin brother"

"There was no way you should have known unless you were told" he said and continued "don't beat yourself over it"

Silence was in the room . No one spoke for a few minutes. The only thing the teens could hear was there breathing and the faint voices that was heard out in the halls.

Kira finally broke the silence "I was thinking of talking to my mother about it, maybe she knows something about him and his whereabouts"

'If it is anyone that would know about him , it would be Kira's mother. She would also know if it's fake or not too' he thought "Let's do it Kira, I'll come with you".

Kira smiled "I would like that"

Both teens walked out of the room and headed for outside the Archangel.

"Hey guys" someone said behind them

They turned around and saw Lacus walking towards them "Where are you boys off to?" She asked curiously

"We are going to see Kira's mother" Athrun started but Kira finished it off " about Akira" he finished

"I would love to come with you both"

"Of course Lacus, Your always welcome" Kira responded and smiled at her.

"Kira! Lacus! Athrun!"

The three teens turned around to the sound of the voice.

It was Cagalli walking towards them

"What are you doing here Cagalli?" Kira asked

"I thought you would be too busy with repairing ORB since you have been away a long time" Athrun stated

"Nah I'm not too busy but I did come here to talk to the Captain about what the next move will be and how to approach the Minerva. I was actually gonna ask you what you think about that subject too..." she looked at the three teens and continued "but is there something else that is going on that I'm missing?" she questioned

"We are going to see Kira's mother" Lacus answered

Cagalli eyes went wide and she instantly knew why. She wanted to know what happened to there other twin too. Ever since Kira showed her the photo of the three baby's , she's been worried and wondering what happened to him. Since she came back to ORB, when she got the chance for some free time even just a little, she would look for any information on Akira but came up empty handed.

"I'm joining you guys" she invited herself

"Cagalli you are far too busy with ORB to join us and you were on your way to see the captain" Athrun remainded her

"Athrun I want to know about my other brother too" she started, looking sad " I want to be there if Kira's mother knows something. Captain Ramius will understand, I'll talk to her about it later. It can wait" she finished, looking at the three of them with determination

Kira walked up to Cagalli and put his hand on her shoulder " Alright Cagalli, we won't stop you" he smiled at his sister with comfort.

"Thank you Kira"

The four teenagers walked down the halls and left the Archangel.

"Hey kids! Do you guys need a ride?" Mu asked while stopping the car beside the four teens.

"Mu, what are you doing here?" Kira asked

"Ha that's for me to know and you guys to shut up and answer my question" he said to the group of kids

"A ride sounds nice" Lacus answered and hopped into the back seat of the car.

The other three followed , Athrun in the front seat with Mu and Kira and Cagalli in the back with Lacus.

They rode off to the orphanage near the beach that Kira's mother lives in.

On their way there, out at the beach the group of teenagers and adult saw children playing. They were playing in the sand and water while laughing and running around.

Mu stopped the car. The teens one by one got out of the car and headed towards the group of kids.

"Kira!" "Athrun!" "Lacus!" "Cagalli!" the children all yelled and ran to the teens. They pulled on there clothes and asked to come play with them.

Caridad smiled at how the children were all over the teenagers "Come children and leave the older kids alone, go off and play".

"Awwww but we wanna play with them" they all said

"I'm sure they will play with you all later" she smiled at the little kids

They turned to the older kids in confirmation.

Lacus smiled at the group of kids "Of course we will play with you guys later"

The kids smiled "Yayyyyyyy" and they all ran off excited for when they get to play with the older kids.

Caridad watched the children go, playing close by.

She walked to her son and hugged him tight. The rest of the group looked shocked but recovered quickly and smiled at the mother-son moment.

"I'm glad your safe Kira" she said without letting go.

Kira hugged her back, enjoying the moment they were having.

She pulled away and looked at her son and then to the rest of the group. "What's wrong?" She asked her son and the other group members. Kira had a sad expression on his face the whole time like something was bothering him and the rest of the group looked like they had something on there minds. The only adult in the group was the only one that had a neutral expression, or at least as far as she could tell.

Cagalli spoke first "We came upon a photo not too long ago"

Caridad looked at her "What is it?"she asked

Athrun steped up and gave her the photo that he still had.

She took it and looked at it

She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Captain Todaka had it and gave it to his second-in commend and passed it on to me" Kira spoke up "Mom do you know about him?" He asked , looked for his mother for answers.

His mother was speechless, she didn't expect this day to come so soon 'Kira is older now so he does deserve to know I suppose' she thought

"Yes I knew you had another sibling" she answered

Both siblings were shocked and have a million questions, so did Athrun and Lacus but there was only one question they all thought and wanted the most to be answered.

Mu stepped in and said "I'm sure since you knew he existed , you most likely kept tabs on him and his whereabouts"

She looked at the ground , unable to look at the group in the eyes . Especially her sons.

"Where is he mom?"

There was only one word Kira's mother could say in response...

"Dead"


	5. Akira

A/N: Had some help with editing with this chapter so that it sounds better compared to the previous chapters. Let me know if the details are better described (goal) this time. Anyways on with the story :)

X-X-X

Everyone was shocked at the blunt response Caridad said.

No one said anything, everyone around was deep in thought and all had questions that were left unanswered.

Kira was the worse from them all , he tried to push down his sadness and loss but it was in vain. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask another question, in fear of the answer.

His lips trembled, a tear slid down his face. He tried so hard to keep it together just like he always did in public but it was too hard this time..he couldn't do it any longer.

"Kira" Lacus was worried, she rarely sees Kira cry especially in public. 'He must really be hurting' her thoughts filled with concern.

Athurn walked over to his hurting friend and hugged him tight "shhh it's ok Kira" he rubbed his back, feeling as Kira's grip tightens on the back of his shirt.

Kira was shaking slightly, trying to control himself unlike his other sibling.

Cagalli was weeping hard, she dropped to the sandy beach. Her whole body was shaking and her face was full of tears and her eyes were red and puffy.

Lacus dropped to the floor in front of Cagalli and hugged her, trying to provide what little comfort she could give her friend.

"What happened exactly?"

Cagalli and Lacus turned to Mu, Kira hid in Athruns chest not acknowledging Mu's question while Caridad looked at the older man.

"Well" she began "Kira, Athrun do you guys remember the child that used to stay with us when you were younger?" She asked the boys

Athurn thought for a minute about what she was talking about.

When Athurn and Kira were 6 years old , a young child that was 4 years younger then them lived with Kira and his family. He was an orphan that there parents temporarily adopted him until they find a permanent family for the child. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was a slim kid, filled with energy for someone as small as him. His name was Yuki. Yuki looked up to the older kids and would call them his older brother. The three boys loved to play with each other and they became close friends even if one was much younger then the rest. Two years past with Kira's family and finally Yuki got adopted by a family, disappearing from their life's. He wasn't seen since then.

"Yes I remember" a pained look on his face as he remembers the fond memory of the fun times he had with Kira and the younger kid.

Kira lifts his head from Athruns chest, listening to the conversation as the memories of the younger kid filled his head.

"That was him.."

Everyone was shocked , wondering if they heard that right.

"Wait a second that's impossible" Athurn stated " he was younger then us , Akira would be the same age as me and Kira"

"Mom" Kira interrupted " his name was Yuki and he even had brown eyes. It's not possible"

Kira's mother turned her head, closing her eyes, feeling too guilt ly to face them " It was fake" she started " his name , eye colour ...all of it" she confessed. Her gaze forced on the ground, too ashamed to look up.

"What?!" They all shouted

"How??" Cagalli asked as she lifted herself from the ground.

"Eye contacts and changed his name from Akira to Yuki"

"But that doesn't explain the age difference" Mu argued "you can't just change someone's age"

She looked at the Mu and the rest of the group . She was thinking of how she should explain it " He's age has never been the same as Kira's and Cagalli's" she bluntly said she pushes her shame and guilt aside, making eye contact with Kira and Cagalli before continuing "When Kira ,Cagalli and Akira were born, Akira was taken away from your mother. Your father used the child and put it in an artificial womb that was especially made so that the child would not age"

"Oh my god" Lacus gasps out, hands over her mouth "that's awful"

"Why!? Why would he do that to him!?" Cagalli yelled, her fist clenching. She let out a deep, long sigh, knowing that another question was left unanswered.

Kira glanced at his sister, wishing he could take away her pain.

Athrun looked at Kira in worry , he knew how much it was affecting the ultimate coordinator probably more then Cagalli since he too was put in an artificial womb just like his other sibling but it didn't stop his aging process.

Kira noticed Athruns gaze towards him and turned to face Athrun and smiled , indicating that he was okay.

He didn't believe him but dropped it for now, knowing that it wasn't the time or place.

"Did he know?" Mu questioned, clearly trying to move on from that topic "did he know who he really was?"

They all looked at Caridad, waiting for an answer.

"Yes he knew who he really was" she paused, staring off into the distance, avoiding the gaze of everyone. She started to think about Akira, counting down the years it's been since she's seen him. "when Akira was born , he wouldn't let go of you Kira" she continued while facing Kira. She let out a sad, soft smile, remembering the precious memory. "your mother would always say that you both were inseparable" she let out a low laugh, finding it hard to continue "when Akira cried, your mother would put him close to you Kira and he would instantly quiet down" she paused, looking down at her trembling body. She takes deep, long breaths to contain sadness, loss and pain that was trying to escape.

Kira gazed at his biological mother, noticing her shaky tone, trembling body and the pain on her face. He realized how much she was struggling to talk about it. He felt as if he could relate, struggling to control himself as he listened on.

"He loved you a lot Kira" Kira's mother struggled to say , while tears slid down her face.

Tears were now falling down Kira's cheek again and onto the sandy beach.

Athrun , Lacus and Cagalli were all looking at Kira, it was so hard to see the usual strong compressed ultimate coordinator breaking down of front of them. Some had tears escape there eyes, finding it hard to see him like this.

Mu walked up to Kira and put his hand on the kids shoulder " Where did your brother go?"

"He got adopted by a different family after 2 years of spending time with Kira's family" Athrun answered for Kira who didn't seem to register the question that was asked of him.

Mu looked at Kira and said " I'm sure Akira enjoyed the time he spent with you and Athrun before he got adopted" at the word adopted Caridad started to cry more and spoke "He-" she stuttered "he wasn't adopted"

"What?!" Mu's eye's went wide in shock

"What are you talking about mom?" Kira heard what his mother said " you told me and Athurn that he did get adopted by a loving family", he was getting overwhelmed in all this information he has learned today and now his mother was saying that what she told him and Athurn 10 years ago was a lie.

Caridad was taken back by Kira's slight outburst at her , she didn't blame him but she can't help but be shocked by it still.

"About a week before Akira left, some guys came by the house" she began

"Guys?" Cagalli wondered

"Who were they?" Mu asked

"They were an organization called PURE PROJECT"

"PURE PROJECT?" Athrun felt like he had heard of that name before but he couldn't put his finger on where.

"Wasn't that organization an anti-coordinator organization?" Mu asked "I'm pretty sure to the public they were researching coordinators and naturals but in reality they were actually harming coordinators or something" he thought for a moment and concluded "not much information was released about it"

" I know of it!" Athrun recalled " When my father found out what they were doing there to coordinators, he ordered an attack on them and burned the place down"

Kira looked at Athrun, noticing the hint of sadness that displaced Athens face when he mentioned his father. As much as Athrun knew what his father did in the first war , he was still his father and it still affected him.

"Akira was in there" Kira's mother blurted out

Athruns eyes went wide in shock and disbelief.

The ultimate coordinator's jaw dropped, not able to take his eyes off at his mother in complete shock.

"The guys that came to our home asked us for one of the twins" Caridad began "they wanted either Akira or Kira, they didn't say for what but we had no obligation to give either of them away to some strangers" the group were listening carefully to Kira's mother intensely " they threatened us" Kira felt sick to his stomach as he hoped to himself that they didn't try to hurt his parents " they said that if we didn't give up one of them, they would kill us all"

Kira walked up to his mother and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back slowly " It's ok mom" trying to comfort his mother. She rapped her arms around him, enjoying the comfort of his presence.

Caridad lightly pushed away from Kira and looked him in the eyes " Akira" she paused and continued "he...he" she struggled to continue, finding it difficult to say the next thing.

"What is it?" Kira asked worriedly, heart starting to pound more and more. He waited patiently, eye's filled with curiosity and fright.

"Akira overheard the conversation and threat, he came in the room and told the guys to take him" she wailed, tears running down her face "I tried to tell him to leave the room and let me handle it but he refused. He wanted to protect me and your father and most of all his older brother" she lifted her head, noticing Kira's eyes were watering. Tears were threatening to escape.

She let her head hang low, her stare fixated down on the soft sand " A week later he left with them...we never heard from him again until we saw in the news that the PURE PROJECT building was burned down and was said that no one survived"

It was dead silent for the longest time.

Lacus couldn't say anything, she didn't know what to say to calm the intense and painful atmosphere. She might be well known for making people happy and smile but right now she doesn't know how to make it better.

Cagalli was shaking and weeping quietly as she hid her face in her hands, avoiding anyone seeing her like this. She didn't want to be known for the leader of ORB to be a cry baby. She hoped that no citizens walked by and see her in this state.

Mu was was watching the young kids struggle with there emotions and thoughts, he hated to see there young souls in so much pain and broken up in tiny pieces. He wished that they didn't have to deal with all this. They have been through so much...all of them have and the suffering doesn't seem to even stop for these kids "I wondering if it ever will. Will they continue to suffer? Will it destroy them at one point?" He wondered to himself

Athrun clenched his teeth, bitter at his father for destroying the lab that the project was being held in. He knew that there was no guarantee that Kira's brother was still alive, after being in there for 6 years so he might have passed away before the attack. He isn't even sure that even if he was alive, he would be the same kid that they met when they were just children.

Kira felt hopeless, knowing that his younger brother has been protecting him for years and years but he couldn't protect him. He was the older sibling, he should have been protecting him all this time.

But it was too late ...he was already gone.


	6. Kiss

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, as an apology I made this chapter longer then usual :) **

X-X-X

They said goodbye to Kira's mother and the children.

The children came back to ask to play with the older kids but the group wasn't in the mood to play. After everything they heard, the older kids just wanted to be alone in there little world in there minds.

The children were disappointed that they didn't want to play with them, they were complaining and asking why they couldn't and mentioning the promise they made.

In the little kids eyes they understood that when the older kids said that they will play with them later, they took it as a promise.

Mu saw that the older kids weren't paying much attention to the younger children aside from Lacus. She was trying to calm the children down, but wasn't doing a successful job at it.

"I know you guys want to play but not today" Lacus said gently "next time we will come play with you all"

"But you promised you would play with us today" one kid said

Lacus looked at the heartbroken children. She felt bad for the younger kids, they seemed really happy to get to play with them since they don't get to often these days.

She thought about it and made a decision.

"Okay, how about this" she started while smiling at the kids " I'll stay here a while and play with you guys, how does that sound?"

The kids mood brightened "Really Lacus? You'll play with us"

"Of course"

"You sure Lacus?" Caridad verified

Lacus looked at Kira and stared at his devastated form. Noticing the life in his eyes has faded and the smile that never seemed genuine. She turned away and looked at his mother "Yes I'm sure , it's been a while and I miss playing with them" she stated half saying the truth. The other half, she just wanted to get the children away from the twins so that they could not be bothered from there nagging. Also she knew that being around Kira won't help him, right now he needs Athrun. Since she can't do much else for him to help, the least she can do is keep the kids away from him and the rest of the group.

The kids grabbed her by her hands and pulled her away from the group and towards the water.

Soon the group heard distant laughter and sounds of water being splashed from the direction that the children pulled Lacus to. They weren't so far away so the teenagers and the two adults could still see them even if most of them weren't registering what was happening around them.

Silence befallen the group. No one had anything more to say...or just didn't know what to say to make the air less thick and painful. People strolled passed them, holding there children so they don't wonder off. There were young and old couples holding hands down the beach, casually talking to each other about there day. They all seemed carefree and happy, enjoying life to the fullest even if it's in the middle of a war. Even if war tries to tear you apart, people still seem to find a way to smile and be happy.

"Come on" Mu said happily, trying to cheer everyone up " time to go back to the ship" making his way to the car "I'm sure everyone has better stuff to do than stand around here all day" he chuckled " I don't know about you guys but I don't feel like getting older here"

Athrun was taken back by Mu's jokes and cheerfulness. He smiled 'leave it to Mu to cut the tension in the air'

" I'm gonna stay here a while longer" Kira said to Mu with a weak smile. He looked at his mother and added " Thank you for telling me about him mom"

She smiled sweetly at her son " It's not a problem Kira, I just wished I could have given you good news"

"Same"

Kira walked off in the opposite direction to where the kids and Lacus was. He just wanted to think alone for a bit, didn't want to go back to the ship to deal with other issues like the Minerva and what to do about that ship.

Athrun looked at the ultimate coordinator as he walked away " Mu, take Cagalli back to the Archangel"

"What? Where are you going Athrun?" Cagalli questioned as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm going to stay with Kira"

"But-" Cagalli started to say but was interrupted by Mu.

"Let him be with Kira, he's gonna need all the support he can get and what better person to help him then his closet friend" he explained to Cagalli who seemed to understand his point of view. His gaze focuses on Athrun " Go on, we will be at the Archangel"

"Thank you" he said in a rush before sprinting to Kira that has walked off quite far while he was talking to Cagalli and Mu.

Kira felt a bit relaxed now, slowly recovering from the news about his brother. He was staring at the waves in the water, gazing upon the sunset in the sky. The sight alone lowered his pain slightly. Unfortunately even the beautiful scenery didn't completely take away his pain that he was experiencing. He wished that he could have at least seen Akira one last time.

"Kira!"

He turned around and saw Athrun running towards him "Athrun..."

Athrun paused, catching his breath

" Jesus Kira, you walk fast"

He smiled weakly "Sorry" he stared at Athrun "but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep you company and I thought you could use a friend"

He was about to argue but then decided not to since he did feel better with Athrun around.

Kira lowered his gaze, avoiding Athrun's stare and lifted his head up towards the water, like he was doing before his friend interrupted him.

Athrun followed the ultimate coordinators eyes , wondering what he was looking at so intensely. He turned towards the water and stared at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

No one talked for several minutes, the silence wasn't tease or uncomfortable at all.

Being in each other's presence especially alone was comforting and warm for both of the teenagers. As much as Akira wasn't Athruns brother like Kira was, he still knew him when he was very young and still to this day misses him.

Athrun was the about to break the silence, until Kira beat him to it.

"Athrun?" Kira said, grabbing his attention, but still admiring the beautiful, relaxing sunset.

He looked at the ultimate coordinator "What is it Kira?". He didn't say right away what was on Kira's mind. He looked like he was battling with himself, wondering if he should even say anything so Athrun added

"You can tell me anything" and smiled at his best friend for reassurance.

It took Kira a minute to register what Athrun said and another minute to decide if he should just keep it to himself.

"Am I selfish?" Athruns eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. He definitely didn't expect that " I'm running away from our other problems and I know that I should be there for Cagalli that I know she's suffering but I just can't...not right now" the ultimate coordinator looks to the opposite side of where Athrun is standing.

Athrun right away saw a tear slide down Kira's cheek.

"Kira" he went up to Kira and hugged him tight "shhh it's okay"

Kira hugged the blue haired teen back and buried his face on the side of his neck.

Athrun rubbed the ultimate coordinators back, in an attempt to calm the other teen "I hate it when you're in pain Kira".

Kira pulled his face from his friends neck and looked straight into Athrun's eyes.

Athrun didn't let go of Kira, he was holding him still even after Kira moved slightly. His grip around his friend was more loosely now though.

The two teenagers were so close to each other that they can hear each others rapid breathing.

"I hate it when you're in pain too Athrun" he paused for a second "and what your father did...don't worry I don't blame you"

Athrun eyes went wide in shock "How-" but was interrupted by the brown haired teen.

" I know you" he smiled "I know what you're thinking even when you think I don't know what's going through your head"

"Kira..."

They stared at each other, for what seemed like for ages. They were enjoying each other's warmth that seems to soothe there pain.

Athrun suddenly moved his face closer to Kira's and gently kissed him on the lips.

Kira was taken back by the taller teen's movement but didn't pull back. He kissed him back, wanting the affection Athrun was giving him.

Kira and Athruns relationship is complicated. They have feelings towards each other and always have since they were younger. Both teenagers know that the other does too but they both know that it's not the time to go deeper. Two years ago during the first war, they realized there feelings and actually admitted to themselves that what they feel isn't just friends. They kissed once during the end of the war that resulted in some awkwardness afterwards since both boys had Cagalli and Lacus. After that kiss it didn't go far with the girls and they all just became close friends with each other, even though Kira and Athrun suspect that the girls may still have a little bit of feelings towards them. After the war, Athrun became busy with ORB affairs since Cagalli asked to be her bodyguard and she is Kira's sister so he couldn't refuse. While Kira was in a state of depression from the previous war and couldn't let go of the people he killed and the friends he lost. Lacus stayed with him most of the time since Cagalli and Athrun were busy a lot. Then the second war started and there just hasn't been anytime to really talk about it and do something about it.

There kiss lasted for a minute, both teenagers didn't want to pull back and ruin the moment. They were enjoying each other's taste and being so close together.

Kira pulled back from the kiss. He was in a daze and was breathing quickly from not getting a lot of air in the kisses. He looked at Athrun who seemed to also be breathing rapidly.

"Athrun..."

The blue haired coordinator hugged Kira "I know I can't bring Akira back to life but what I can do is be there for you...always" he said the last word in barely a whisper.

Kira's eyes were wide with shock , he didn't expect Athrun to say something like that. It took him by surprise. He relaxed in Athruns embrace, it made the whole day better in just being close to Athrun. Feeing his warmth and gentleness towards the ultimate coordinator, he never shows this side of himself to anyone but Kira.

"We should get going" Kira said weakly, clearly not wanting to go but knowing that they should " I'm sure they are worried about us by now"

Athrun let go of Kira "Yeah your right plus there is that matter with the Minerva that has to be done something about"

"What's up with that ship anyways?" he chuckled, asking Athrun who was once on it

Athrun started to laugh "You know Kira? I never figured it out either" he started to walk in the direction on the ship. He walked a few steps away from Kira and then stopped. He holded out his hand, for Kira to grab.

Kira looked at Athruns hand which was in front of the blue haired coordinators body. He walked towards Athrun and grabbed his hand, his face was all red from embarrassment. Kira wasn't sure if Athrun didn't see his face all red or just chose not to comment on it but his friend never mentioned it.

They walked along the beach, side by side while holding hands. They were enjoying what little peace they could get, knowing fully well that reality was going to set in when they get back to the Archangel.

The ride to the Archangel was quiet. Cagalli was worried for her brother, he seemed really down about it. She also wished that she could have met Akira. Kira and Athrun got to talk to him for 2 years at least while she hasn't talked to him at all.

Mu kept glazing towards Cagalli to see how she was doing. By the looks of it , she has cried all her tears out earlier and doesn't have any left for anymore crying. Her face tells him that she's trying to keep her emotions intact since they got in the car.

Realizing that it's probably not best to talk about what Kira's mother said or even ask how she was doing since she will just say that she's fine, just to try to avoid talking about.

He stayed quiet the whole ride to the ship, to give the girl some private before being bombarded with people and issues back at the ship since there is some serious issues to discuss.

He stopped the car in front of the parked ship " We are here" he said, to get Cagalli attention who wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, right..thanks" she got out and headed towards the captains quarters.

Mu followed the girl to Ramius room, keeping a slight distance from her to give her space.

Once they got to her room, Cagalli knock on the door "Come in" said the person on the other side of the door.

The door opened and they walked inside. The door closed behind them and they saw the captain at her desk. She looked up towards the people that walked in her room "Oh Cagalli, how can I help you.."she looked at the other person in the room "and Mu?" She said slowly, confused about what was going on.

"I wanted to talk to you about the ship" Cagalli explained

"You mean the Minerva?" She gestured for the both of them to sit.

Mu sat down first, he was making himself comfortable not caring that it's possible not professional.

Ramius looked at Mu for a second before turning her full attention at Cagalli.

Cagalli cautiously sat down across from the older man "Yes the Minerva" she said as she sat down on the chair.

"That ship has caused us many problems, I don't know what it's plan is but I don't like how it's acting" the captain said.

"Maybe talking to the captain of the ship can help us explain what is going on" Cagalli said, curious what what that ships plan is.

"I agree with Cagalli" Mu finally said something. All eyes were on the older man " I know that ship has been a pain in the ass to us all but we can all agree that they seem to be switching sides and I don't know about you guys but I'm curious on why" he paused as he let the two naturals absorb what he just said "also that mobile suit...I want to know what's it's deal" he said seriously.

"I agree with him"

No one noticed the two new people in the room.

Cagalli jumped from her seat "Kira! Athrun!"

Athrun smiled at her " No need to yell Cagalli" he laughed

Realizing her mistake " Oh yeah , sorry" she looked at her brother to see how he was doing. He looked better that's for sure. He still looked a bit down but definitely much better then before. He was smiling and looking at her to reassure her that he was fine. His smiled looked real, though she can't tell that much like Athrun can but this smile looks quite real...at least to her.

"Nice of you guys to drop by" Mu joked "took you guys long enough" he winked at Kira, who turned red.

Cagalli didn't notice the sudden change in her brother but Athrun did of course. The blue haired coordinator looked at Kira and saw he was red as a tomato " You okay?" He whispered

"Huh? Uh yeah of course" he mumbled back

Still confused but didn't push for further answers.

"Anyways" Ramius intruded in the off topic conversation " You guys are curious of that mobile suit too?"

"Yes I am" Athrun said seriously, his face was showing that it's time for business

" that mobile suit was not on the Minerva before nor have I ever seen it help the ship"

The captain looked at the teenager

" How about why it's sudden change in sides?"

Athrun looked at the ground " I have no idea"

"Well it looks like that ship has been keeping secrets for a while" Mu said to the group "that big turn of events didn't just happen to happen...it was planned"

"Everything changed once that mobile suit came" Cagalli commented

"And it seems that the pilot of the Destiny knew who it's pilot was" Mu concluded.

'Shinn' Athrun thought of his former ally.

Kira looked at Athrun, knowing that the coordinator has a history with the destiny pilot.

The ultimate coordinators attention went away from his friend and looked at the rest of the people in the room "It's not only about that mobile suit" everyone looked at him " this war is still underway and as much as that ship has caused us problems, it's better to be ally's then enemies right now" he paused to think his next comment "I think we should invite the Minerva on-board ORB" he looked at his twin "only if your fine with that Cagalli" he smiled at his sister.

Cagalli looked at his brother, it took her a minute to answer but finally she said " I think that's a great idea-"

" We can find out what's going on with the ship and it can possibly be an ally too" Mu finished what Cagalli was gonna say.

Kira smiled at Mu and Cagalli for agreeing with him. He looked at Athrun for his thoughts.

Athrun smiled at Kira "I'm all in for it, I think it's a good idea"

The ultimate coordinator smiled at the blue haired coordinator for being by his side with his idea. It may be risky and they may not even accept the invitation to get on-board ORB but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Alright then" Ramius called out " It looks like we have all agreed to invite the ship on-board ORB" she looked at everyone to double check.

"Yes" they all agreed

X-X-X

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you readers think :)**


	7. Alliance

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated, sorry about that. I'll try to update more regularly, thought this story might take years so complete but I am going to finish it. I know where I'm going with this story, I just need to type it out :) I am hoping to make it to 50,000 words or around there so there is a long way to go. It won't end anytime soon. For the people that want to know the future of the story, I will be making a Part 2 once this one ends so stay tune cause it will be a series :) Anyways, on with the story. P.S if anyone knows how to put a line break to let me know cause I can't figure it out for the life of me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or its characters. **

"I'll get in communication with the Minerva and see if they will accept coming on-board ORB." Cagalli informed. She turned sharply and walked out of the doors.

Her steps became automatic as she dived deep into her mind about how to communicate the Minerva without any conflict. She came up with scenarios of it going horribly; imagining the Minerva attacking, all because she said or did something wrong. Her next step, turned into her last as she bumped into Meyrin and snapped back into reality.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Cagalli apologized "I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, it's okay, it was my fault for barging in so suddenly without paying attention." Meyrin blurted out, embarrassed about bumping into the princess of ORB.

Athrun inched closer to them, overhearing the two. "What is it Meyrin?" he questioned. He didn't expect Meyrin to be here.

"Oh, um, I was wondering where everyone went and someone told me that everyone was here so I came here to see what was going on." she explained awkwardly. She shifted slightly, unable to stand still by the stares she was given by everyone.

Athrun opened his mouth to say something.

"Actually I'm glad you're here

"Captain Ramius said to the young teenager, interrupting Athrun.

The group sharply turned towards the Captain, curiously slowly filling them.

"You are?" Meyrin questioned

"Yes," Momentarily smiling warmly at her, but it soon dropped. "Since you're from the Minerva, maybe you can in lighten us on what that ship is planning."

"Woah, wait a second here," Athrun blurted "Are you suggesting that Meyrin is hiding information from us?"

"I'm not saying anything Athrun," Captain Ramius calmy defended "All I'm saying is that if that ship has an alternative motive that we aren't aware of then I prefer to know about it."

Mu eyes went wide as a theory popped in her head. "You don't think that coming on-board ORB is part of they're plan, do you?" he quickly looked up at the Captain, hoping for an answer.

Mu and Ramius eyes connected for a second, but he broke it, shifting his gaze onto the floor instead. She remained silent, considering the theory and others that she has thought of. "I'm not sure what to think but we can't overlook that possibility." she heaved herself onto her feet and directed her attention back to the young teenager "If you do know something then it would be greatly appreciated."

The air felt tenser, almost suffocating. Meyrin held her breath, she couldn't say anything or do anything. They clearly don't trust her very much ...well at least not the Captain of this ship, that's for sure. She released a shaky breath, taking a moment to clear any physical worry. " I don't know anything," she paused, considering whether or not she should elaborate.

"but if you guys think that Captain Gladys wants to destroy ORB or have some sort of bad motive, then you guys are sourly mistaken."

"Meyrin..." Athrun couldn't continue, he was speechless. Everyone must have felt the same as not one peep was heard.

The Captain smiled at her. "I see," she faced the group. "Let's go with the initial plan then..."

As everyone stood up, Mu spoke up. "Wait a second,". He stomped towards the girl. "What about that mobile suit that looks so much like Kira's, do you know anything about it?" He eyed her suspiciously.

The air in her lungs escaped her body and her panic slowly rose but she quickly recovered. She reminded herself to stay calm. Unfortunately for her, both Athrun and Kira caught the surprise.

She hesitated, the air stiffened some more and the sweat on her forehead rolled down. " I have no idea.".

Mu and the Captain eyed each other questionably, not buying her answer completely, but they kept quiet. On the other hand, both Kira and Athrun knew that she was lying. They witnessed Shinn talk to the pilot of the new model, it seemed as if he was familiar with the pilot. If Shinn knew the pilot and the mobile suit even got on-board the Minerva, then most likely she knew who the pilot is as well.

'Why would you lie?' Athrun questioned inside, watching Meyrin from afar.

"Alright then, get in contact with the Minerva," the Captain commanded Cagalli "Let's see if they answer back.".

The princess walked out of the room, heading towards the exit of the Archangel.

Athrun watched Meyrin walking quickly towards the door, almost as if she was in a hurry to leave. He went to her side and grabbed onto her arm. "Meyrin can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded nervously, wishing to be anywhere but here right now. "Sure." she followed him out of the room.

They walked a far distance from the Captain's room, not a word spoken. All you could hear is the pitter-patter of footsteps and people talking in the distance. Athrun finally stopped at a door that looks similar to the Captain's headquarters, she dismissed it as a coincidence, she was sure they didn't go in circles...at least she didn't think so, she's still trying to wrap her head around this big ship.

He punched in a code in the keypad and it unlocked the door. He stepped inside and headed towards a bed in the far corner of the room and sat down on it. He patted down a spot next to him.

She walked in hesitantly and sat a bit far from him on the bed. She was confused about the situation but had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"What did you want to talk about?"

He stayed silent as he glanced at her for a moment before he let out a disappointed sigh. "Why did you lie?"

"Wha-" Her mind was spinning, trying to figure out what he was talking about. " I- I don't know what you talking about".

He looked at her sharply, his piercing look made Meyrin lean back a bit, wanting to stay far away from the anger and disappointment he portrayed.

"You said you didn't know who the pilot was," Athrun re-stated the conversation from earlier " but I know you knew or at least have an idea on who it is since Shinn knew the pilot." he eyed her wearily.

The uncomfortable silence hung in the air. It is so thick that it can't be cut with a knife.

Athrun was about to break the silence but Meyrin spoke first "I can't tell you what you want to know Athrun," she stated firmly "I'm sorry but it's not my place to say..." the last few words were almost inaudible. She furrowed her brows and her face drooped, shame quickly taking over.

Athrun couldn't speak, he didn't want to pressure her in anything and felt bad about it all but he needed answers, even if it a forceful approach. He need to know about the pilot of the mobile suit that Shinn knew. He felt so close to the answer, but now it was replaced with guilt and confusion. He felt a slight pain, the guilt flowing inside and rising every silent second. 'Maybe I should have approached it differently' Athrun thought.

"Meyrin-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She sprung up and walked out hastily, desperate to escape the uncomfortable experience.

Athrun was lost, he didn't know what to think as doubt filled his mind. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should have said it differently. Was he in the wrong?

A miserable groan came out involuntarily. "Well, that went well." he said to the empty room.

The Captain watched Athrun and the Minerva girl while they walked out of the room together.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Mu spoke up. He studied her face, her brows up and her amber eyes fixated on every step they took. At that moment, he knew that she was suspicious, I would be too if I was Captain and had to keep everything in line. Anything could go wrong and anyone could betray them.

The Captain glanced towards Mu.

"Maybe Athrun needs help with something personal," he smirked at her "In his bedroom.".

"WHA-?" Her jaw drops, squeaking out sounds she didn't know she could make. Just as fast as it came, it disappeared just as quick. "get back here!" She ordered, her head boiling and cheeks a light shade of red. Mu grabbed Kira's arm who has been quite silent this whole time and dragged him to the door.

Captain Ramus saw the situation and fought back a smile, not wanting to encourage this behavior. She jolted up. "Mu La Flaga get back here right now!".

"Scary." He picked up the pace and speed-walked out of there with Kira on his tail "Gotta go, see you later, Captain!" he yelled while the door closed behind him.

Once they were at a safe distance from the Captains quarters, Mu slowed his pace to a slow walk. He glanced behind him and noticed the teens behaviour; his head hung low as he wore a blank expression.

" You ok kid?" He asked, but already knowing the answer.

" I'm not sure," He answered, trying to swallow the lump in his troat. His gaze fell onto his hands as he felt the greif build up, making it near impossible for him to focus on anything. " I wish he was alive..."

Kira didn't need to elaborate on who he's talking about, Mu already knew.

The adult abruptly stopped his pace and spun towards him. Kira almost bumped into him, taking a step back to distance himself. "Maybe it's for the best." Kira's eye's widened. How could he say that?

"Not what I meant." he elaborated "Think about it, if he was alive to this day he would have suffered six whole years in that place. I honestly don't wanna know what that organization did to coordinators once they were in there grasp but it couldn't be anything good," he paused to let what he said sink in "If he died sooner then later then it would have been better especially for such a young child...he wouldn't have suffered long..." he trailed off.

"Yeah you're right." he fell silent, giving Mu a small, forced smile.

Mu frowned, not fooled by that strained smile. Guilt rose up in his body. Shoudn't have mentioned the suffering, perhaps that was going too far; he is still greiving. " Come on," he gently put his arm around Kira's shoulders "let's see how your sister is doing with communicating with the ZAFT ship." he smiled and walked towards the exit of the Archangel.

Kira returned the smile. "Yes, let's see how that's going."

Mu and Kira headed off to ORB's communication room where all the orders come from. Cagalli will come in here when there are enemies in ORBS's territory and she has to watch the fight and give off the orders when necessary.

When they arrived at the door, there were two large men at each side of the door, both with guns on one side of the hip. The guards noticed them and recognized who they were, allowing them entry.

Once inside, they noticed that Cagalli is pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, creating a tense atmosphere around her. Just looking at her made them slightly worried. Next they saw Athrun sitting on one of the chairs, with a calm expression on his face. Complete opposites.

Kira walked towards Athrun with Mu tailing behind him "What's going on?"

Athrun looked up at Kira "Cagalli sent the Minerva an invitation a while ago but no word has come yet."

Mu laughed and looked at the anxious princess " No wonder her highness looks like she's gonna dent the floor with her pacing."

Cagalli stopped pacing, breathing an arritated sign and turned her head at the group "Well this is taking forever." she dramatically put her arms in the air. "I'm starting to wonder if they will ever respond."

"You know that pacing back and forth isn't going to make it go faster, right?" Athrun gibe.

The princess frowned. "Well of course I know that but..." she trailed off "shut up, Athrun." and stomped off to Meyrin who was alone in the other side of the room, set in a chair identical to Athrun's. At this moment, Meyrin would be better company.

Mu chuckled as he looked around the room and spotted the Captain glaring at him. He quickly looked away and spoke to the two teenagers, wanting to ignore the angry stare. "I'm gonna scram now, looks like I've been spotted and I don't wish to die today," he looked around frantically. "So I'm gonna be hiding, if you both need me, I'll be far away from the captain, see yeah." he sped off, creating a large distance between him and the Captain.

Both teens looked at each other in amusement and chuckled as they watched Mu run off.

Athrun diverted his gaze and stared at Meyrin who was engaged in a conversation with Cagalli.

"How did it go?" Kira asked Athrun while looking between him and Meyrin.

Athrun broke his gaze and looked back at Kira "Could have been better...my fault , I shouldn't have pushed too hard," he looked back at her "She's ignoring me now."

Kira's expression soften, he placed his hand on Athruns shoulder "I'm sure she'll talk to you soon." Athurn looked back at the ultimate coordinator "yeah you're right. I should apologize to her later on too."

Kira smiled and nodded. The ultimate coordinator looked around, trying to found someone but realized that he isn't here "Where's Commander Waltfeld? I thought he would be here." he double checked to see if he has accidentally missed his presence here.

"He was here not too long ago but left to go pick Lacus up from your mom's." Athrun answered.

Kira opened his mouth, but it quickly shut when someone announced that there is an incoming message.

Cagalli abruptly stopped talking to Meyrin and stalked over to one of ORB's communications control unit and hovered over the announcer.

"What does it say?" she asked impatiently.

"They have agreed to come on-board peacefully and will arrive tomorrow morning."

The princess released a deep exhale. "Thank goodness."

"It looks like we will be having company tomorrow." the Captain declared.

**Next day**

Time seemed to stop for Kira, it felt as the next day would never come. His eyes wouldn't stay closed, his nerves made sleep impossible. His thoughts were filled about his mother; the day he was told about his younger twin. The pain came back, reliving the days of grief and guilt; he could have tried to do something if he had known. A few tears escaped but he quickly wiped them away. He didn't need to cry, he needed to try to sleep. He checked the time again. He released a sign; finally, its time to get ready. He shot up and stretched. He was prepared to take on the day.

He got dressed in white and blue uniform with the commander rank imbedded on the coat. He still has doubts on why he was given this title on the Archangel but it was captain Ramius that gave it to him and he didn't think he should argue so he accepted it willingly.

Kira walked out of his room and headed to the docking area where the Minerva was stationed to dock. On the way, he saw Athrun. "Athrun!" He called out.

Athrun stopped, turning his head towards the source. "Kira," he smiled " heading to the docks too?"

Kira nodded. He jogged to his side, joining him with a comfortable silence.

"You look tired." Athrun studied Kira, noticing the bangs under his eyes worsen. Being on a war ship that's constantly on edge or in battle has it's downfalls of the whole crew having permanent bangs under there eyes. It's mostly normal and no one talks about it because there isn't much anyone can do about it but as a close friend of Kira, he can't help but worry, even if it's something he has as well. Athrun guessed that this time the lack of sleep most likely has to do with the news they got yesterday and not the constant uneasiness of being woken up in the middle of the night to enemies and bloodshed.

"So do you." Kira countered in amusement.

Athrun chucked and both exited inside ORB to the outside docking area. The Archangel is docked inside ORB for the crews safety and for the propose of hopefully feeling more relaxed if they are inside rather then outside. The Minerva however will be temporary docked outside so that they will be separated from ORB military and citizens if the meeting doesn't go well, and Minerva crew would feel better in enemy territory if they have a faster get away if something bad were to happen. This arrangement works for both parties.

The two teenagers saw Cagalli, the Captain, Mu, Lacus, Meyrin and the Desert Tiger in the distance, already waiting for they're arrival. In addiction, there were some military around the area for the princess protection but not as much as there should be , no thanks to Cagalli, he most likely thought it was unnecessary but couldn't convince all of them to stand down and leave them be.

"Nothing yet?" Athrun asked while nearing the group.

"Nope." Mu answered

"How long have you guys been out here?" Kira asked.

"Not very long." Lacus smiles. She walked over to Kira and gave him a gentle hug.

He returned the hug while relief washed over him, happy that they weren't late. "How was the kids?...sorry for not seeing u after you came back. I just needed to-"

"It's fine Kira, I understand," she reassured. "and the kids were great, we had a fun time playing in the sand and building sand castles."

Athrun disconnected from them and drew his attention to Meyrin, not bothering to be part of their conversation. "You excited to see Lunamaria soon?"

She smiled widely. " Yes I am, it's been a while and I'm sure she's worried about me"

Their fight crossed in his mind. He realized that this would be a good time to apologize, he might not to get the chance for a while. "I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have pushed so hard. It was uncalled for"

Meyrin's mind went blank, clearly being caught off guard by his apology. She regained her thoughts as a smile formed. "It's fine Athrun, I shouldn't have stormed off like that either.". She looked back at the ocean, her shoulders feeling lighter as if a weight was taken off. "what about you?" Meyrin spoke up.

"What about me?"

"Shinn's going to be on the Minerva."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I can handle Shinn."

She raised her eyebrow "Uh huh."

Before Athrun could say anything, they heard Cagalli yell.

"They're here!"

Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Meyrin stopped their conversations and looked towards the ocean, spotting the ship in the distance.

The Minerva sailed closer and closer to ORB at a steady pace. In no time the ship docked in the empty space that was provided for them.

A middle aged woman walked out, accompanied by two tennagers; one girl and one boy. The teenagers looked one or two years younger then Athrun, Kira, Lacus and the princess. The girl scanned the group and spotted Meyrin.

"MEYRIN!!" The girl screamed with a joyful smile . She pounced on her in a great big hug, slightly sqeezing her "Thank god you're okay"

Meyrin returned the smile. "I'm fine Luna" she hugged her back tightly, thrilled to see and hold her sister once again.

"Like hell you are" she pulled back "no thanks to him" she pointed at Athrun. "you wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place" she angrily stated. A strang of guilt washed over Athrun, he couldn't help but silently agree with her statement. He lowered his head, avoiding eye contact.

Luna stomped off to Athrun. When directly in front of him, she pulled her arm back and quickly brought it forwards, punching him in the jaw roughly.

Athrun went down and landed on the floor, his hands out on either side of him in attempt to soften the fall. He silently hissed out, the stinging sensation strong on his cheek as a dark bruise started to form.

"Athrun!!" the princess yelled. She took a few steps towards him but Athrun raised his hand out, stopping her.

"It's fine , I'm good" Athrun reassured her. He faced back to Lunamaria. "I'm sorry."

It was silent for a few moments. Athrun could see the angered expression didn't fade. She didn't forgive him, the apology didn't fix anything. She opened her mouth, but the older woman spoke up first.

"Lunamaria stand down" she ordered calmy.

"But-"

"We didn't come here to point fingers and cause problems, if you have a problem then you can excuse yourself and go back on the Minerva and wait there" she said firmly.

She looked at Athrun angrily and abruptly stomped off to her companion who was dead silent the whole time "No problem" she said flatly.

The women held out her hand to the princess "I'm sorry about that, I assure you that I'll keep a close eye on her from now on. I'm Talia Gladys; Captain of the Minerva."

"Uh its alright" Cagalli accepted the Captain's hand "Cagalli Yula Athha, follow me" She walked towards the door to go inside ORB with the captain of the Minerva along the two teenagers behind her. Soon enough the rest of the group joined, staying behind them. Kira helped Athrun up on his feet. Athrun smiled at Kira, but that didn't make the concern and worry go away, he knew how that punch hurt. She had a strong arm. Athrun stood up, thankful for the help. Kira gently placed his hand on his shoulder but Athrun shook it off.

"I'm fine, I can handle one punch to the face" Kira slowly nodded. He just needed some time to cool off. Athrun gestured to the group and they both rushed towards the group.

They approached a metal door, protected with a code. Cagalli seperated from the group and punched in the code. It opened quickly and lead the way. She took a seat and waited for everyone to get settled. The room had a large rectangular table in the middle, with a large screen in the front. The princess sat at the far side of the room close to the large screen. Lacus sat beside Miss Cagalli with Captain Ramius beside the young lady. Mu sat next to the Captain with the Desert Tiger beside him. Lastly Kira sat down next to the Desert Tiger with Athrun beside him.

On the other side of the table sat Captain Gladys who was across from the princess with the blond hair teen next to her and lastly the sisters sat next to him.

The princess spoke up first "Before we continue this , I would like to start off by asking why the Minerva changed sides and helped us all of a sudden."

Captain Gladys calmly answered "We were never part of ZAFT."

"What" the group said together. Nothing else could have been said. What could they even say to that?

"It was just a cover up to use while getting information on the Chairman and his plans." she elaborated. "We didn't plan on continuing with it too much longer because everyday put us at risk of being caught but Athrun came on-board," she looked at the blue haired teen. "and without knowing his motives we couldn't go into hiding so we continued to gather more information." The group was silent for a few moments.

"I see." Cagalli spoke up, trying to wrap this information in her head.

"His plan is called the Destiny Plan." Mu pointed out. "If you have been allies for the past few months, you should know what the plan is all about."

Gladys placed her attention onto Mu. "Yes, I'm well aware of what it's all about," she smiled. "but we have something you guys don't know."

"And what's that?" Lacus eyed the Captain.

Captain Gladys lowered her hand, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small flash drive. "This is all the information on the Destiny Plan that was directly exported from the Chairman's computer." she put the drive on the table.

They eyed the flash drive, completely baffled of this new information.

"How did you guys even get anywhere close to his private quarters?" Mu wondered.

"His security is high and even if the Minerva was allies with the PLANTS, he wouldn't let just anyone walts in is quarters. Let alone have time to download his plans" Athrun argued.

Her smile slightly grew. "You're right, it's almost impossible to get in and out without being shot or recognized... almost," she paused "I'm sure you guys saw that black mobile suit the other day in the battle."

"Yes."

"The pilot of that mobile suit got in and out of the PLANTS without being seen and got the information, the Minerva was just decoys so that the Chairman would focus on us instead of what's going on in his quarters."

"That's impossible." Cagalli blurted. She couldn't believe it, how could anyone pull that off? There has to be more.

"There is no way one person broke into a high level security building without no one noticing." Mu argued, even Kira couldn't do that all on his own without getting himself killed.

Kira silently listened. He just couldn't believe someone else was this skilled other than him, that pilot of the black mobile suit did seem very impressive at piloting but he never expected this level of skill as well.

"Even if what your saying is correct," Kira voiced out, tearing their attention away from their conversation. "The Chairman would have realized by now that his computer has been logged into by someone other than himself. The recent change in sides will put your ship at the top of his suspect list."

The Captain stared at Kira blankly, making it impossible to read her. "He won't know, any evidence leading to us has been taken care of. He has no reason to believe that someone else has logged into his computer."

Kira eyed the captain 'That skill, who is this pilot?' the ultimate coordinator pondered.

"As long as it's not further investigated and looked into the matter," Captain Gladys continued "Then it will be kept secret." she concluded.

A tense silence filled the room. Cagalli couldn't help but wonder why they mentioned this, they must know how telling them can backfire on them.

"Why say all this information in the first place?" Her highness asked slowly. "We could use this against you in some way."

"You didn't just invite us here to stab us in the back, now did you?" She stated with a smirk.

Cagalli glanced at her companions.

"What's your plan next?" the Desert Tiger asked.

"Stop the Destiny Plan from being a reality."

He smiled, they all seem to have the same goal. He nodded to Cagalli and the rest followed.

She stood up, facing the Captain of the Minerva " I would like to invite the Minerva to be allies with the ORB nation and battle next to the Archangel."

Captain Gladys stood up from the table and held out her hand "I accept."

The princess shook her hand in partnership, a newly formed alliance between them. Both sides stood up, acknowledging the new change between the former enemies.

Captain Gladys picked up the flash drive from the table and held it out to the princess "Take this and look through it once you have the time so that we both are on the same page, it's important that both of us know what going on. We have copies of it so it's not a problem."

Cagalli took it from her and thanked her for it, "We'll give you guys some time to get settled" the princess suggested.

"That would be appreciated."

The three of them head off to the door when they were interrupted by the princess "Also I was thinking of throwing a party, she ignored the group, knowing of the glares she must be receiving. "As a way to welcome the alliance between us. We would love your crew to get to know us and vice versa so there aren't issues in the future or during battle." she explained.

"I agree, We'll gladly be there." Gladys replied over her shoulder, Lunamaria and the boy teen following.

"I'll be heading with them." Meyrin stated "Is it okay if I helped out with the party later?" she requested hesitantly.

"Of course." Lacus answered, offering her a wide smile.

Meyrin smiled back and made haste to catch up to her sister.

They watched her go and once all four were out of hear shot, they snapped their heads to Cagalli.

"Is a party really a good idea Cagalli?" Athrun asked unsure. He could easily think of how this party was just a disater waiting to happen.

She put her hands on her hips, frowning at his doubtful behavior. "Well unless you have a better idea in getting to know each other."

He opened his mouth and closed it, his mind empty of suggestions.

"I think it's a great idea." Lacus said happily, she clapped her hands. "I'm so excited."

Kira chucked "At least don't go too overboard with it."

"I would never." she jokingly argued at her brother.

"Uh huh." the group sarcastically replied.

She huffed and grabbed Lacus's hand. "Let's go prepare and organize this party." she sped out of the room, discussing the party details.

"If we leave them both to decorate it and plan it all, we will have no guests." Mu flatly stated but amused.

"I wouldn't be surprised." the Desert Tiger agreed.

The group couldn't help but laugh, this idea could turn into the worst idea ever.


End file.
